The King's Game: Inheritors of Chance
by In Absentia AFK
Summary: Persona 4, AU: Instead of Teddie, Souji falls prey to his drink at Club Escapade. The calm, collected leader hopes to keep his cool in front of his friends and Naoto, the perspicacious young detective. Most of his friends are trying, too. Most of them.


This is basically a re-telling of the second night of the King's Game with many preserved lines, supposing that Souji is overcome by Demon Drink in Teddie's place. He's that kind of friend, I would think.

This is my first story, so I would very much appreciate feedback. I own personae, but not Persona—or any of the intellectual property thereof. That's too bad.

* * *

><p>Souji didn't really want to go to Club Escapade. He was no dancer, and the loud club music would probably wear on him more than excite him. He viewed nightclubs as places for those who invited trouble, be it moral or emotional. But reluctant as he was, he was also perceptive enough to sense that there would be no room for dissent amongst his friends. Even Yukiko, his elegant, demure friend whose allure was only enhanced by her occasional skittishness, was enthralled by the sense of adventure and discovery that the class trip had granted them thus far. Souji knew her well enough to know that she hated to be caged, so he wasn't surprised that she voiced no concern about the nighttime excursion. Accordingly, Souji said nothing and could only pray that no misfortune befell him or his gang of seven. His only solace was the practical possibility that the trip could help build camaraderie.<p>

A cool, authoritative voice asked, "Is it permitted for high school students such as yourselves to be here?"

The expedition seemed to have gone bad from the start. The group had not been in the club for a minute before the authorities had jump on its case. Authority appeared in the petite form of Naoto, the first-year student and detective who had antagonized the group a couple of months ago. But that was before the suspected murderer was caught and the case was resolved. And Yosuke and Kanji had rescued Naoto from a couple of conniving girls who had cornered in the hallway. Surely there would be no hard feelings now.

This seemed to be the case because before long the girls had asked Naoto to join them, causing the unflappable detective to blush quite uncharacteristically, which Yosuke could not resist pointing out. Souji could not help but smile to himself at the thought of Naoto being girl-shy. Still, he remained wary of Naoto. After all, Naoto was a keen detective, and the group had gone to great lengths to remain innocuous in the watchful eyes of public and private investigators: months of meetings at the "secret headquarters", hiding weapons under their clothes, performing several covert, otherworldly rescue operations. The Investigation Team could not afford to say too much; neither should they arouse suspicion by being too tight-lipped.

After they were seated in the VIP booth and had made a toast, Rise explained that her connections had allowed her to reserve the area for free, to the delight of all present.

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna order more," Chie said happily.

"Me too!" agreed Teddie.

After a pause, Yosuke said with a smile, "Of course, you two are the first ones to hop on the freeloader ship." He couldn't help ribbing Chie for all the free steaks he'd treated her to or Teddie for his clothes, lodging, his job—nearly everything Teddie had.

Chie, a little cross, responded, "Oh, I'll take your drinks, too, since you don't want 'em. What, is hanging with Rise not good enough for ya?"

Rise spoke mournfully, "Senpai, I'm truly hurt. I thought you liked me, Yosuke." She gazed at him with puppy dog eyes, or seemed to be at least, except her eyes were drifting a little.

The attempt achieved its intended effect though since the booth was not lighted very brightly, and Yosuke did not notice her lack of focus. His affection for "Risette" caused him to forget Chie's remark. "No, no! You got it all wrong, Rise!" He sighed and muttered, "I'll order some more, too."

Souji listened to this exchange with amusement at his friend's discomfort. He chuckled with a little more mirth than usual. He noticed that he'd begun slowly leaning forward as if he couldn't hear the conversation, so he straightened up again. Despite the odd warmth he felt, he hadn't yet spoken since arriving at the club. He sipped his drink quite frequently. Souji didn't have a sweet tooth, but the uptempo atmosphere and his idleness-induced boredom left him with little else to do. His senses were dulled a little; the music swayed him a little more... He felt himself leaning forward again. He vaguely wondered why. Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror at an idea he had: he was drunk. He didn't wondered at how this could be. _Collect yourself. Stay calm, like always_, he thought to himself. He stifled a gasp and shot back up, his posture straighter than before, ramrod straight.

Meanwhile, Kanji was more nervous than Souji, who was seated next to him. Likewise, he hadn't said much either, contenting his friends with nods and terse one-word answers. He had specifically avoided looking at Naoto since entering the club. He didn't want to say anything dumb or crude, and he had accomplished that so far. At the same time, he had to avoid suspicion, something Naoto was known to pick up on easily. And there were his friends to consider, too. He had to say something, something to throw the suspicion off him. He looked casually around the booth, hoping to involve himself in a conversation but caught a glimpse of Naoto, who seemed to look directly at him. He jerked in head in the opposite direction, grimacing, and saw Souji sitting up abnormally straight. He knew Souji-senpai to be just a little aloof and above it all, but never stiff.

"Senpai? Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

Souji's eyes widened a fraction as he struggled for something to say. "No, I—I, uh..." He lapsed into silence, laughing nervously after his vain attempt at reassurance. Then he genuinely laughed in ridicule of the situation. He spoke in a deliberately slow, even tone: "I don't know, Kanji. Can anyone tell me why I'm sitting this way?" A wicked smile was on his face, disturbing everyone who looked at him.

Yosuke ventured to speak first. "Huh? Wh-What's up, partner?"

Souji answered quickly, irascibly, "No, Yosuke. I just asked that question. Listen, man!"

Chie wondered aloud, "Is he alright?"

"'Listen, man!'" Yukiko exclaimed in as husky a voice as she could manage before snorting and bursting into undignified laughter.

"Yooo-suke, I'm serious." Souji drew out Yosuke's name for effect, as he often did when about to give him a lecture. However, it was a little longer than usual, and Souji didn't seem very serious with that unnerving smile still plastered onto his face.

"Senpaiii," Rise drawled. "Don't be so mean to Bro-suke!"

Yosuke put his face to his palm and groaned at Rise's nickname for him, but looked up again and asked, "Hey, wait a sec! Are these liquor?"

Suddenly Rise began to blush heavily. "I—I told 'em to give us soft drinks! They're non-alcoholic!" She moaned in frustration. "I told them. Really, I did. Really!" She seemed to cry into her hands in embarrassment, further discomforting the group of eight.

From there, the group devolved into a slight panic before Rise, swaying as she stood, imperiously declared the beginning of the King's Game. She got her way with a few harsh orders and her natural social savvy. As Yukiko explained the rules of the game, it became obvious that she was as far gone as Rise, if not farther. Now the side of her that was prone to laughing fits became her default mode. In just a few short minutes, the discovery that Souji, Yukiko, and Rise had succumbed to the drink had considerably lightened the mood.

"C'mon, everyone draw!" Rise invited everyone to participate. As expected, only Naoto sat out, just observing the game, clearly scorning it, aloof as usual. Souji joined the game, though his slight slouch seemed to indicate disinterest. He was concerned only with avoiding trouble. Backing out of the game would have made trouble, he reasoned, positioning him as an out-of-touch leader. Kanji was leaning forward a bit, a little nervous about the game but even more anxious about Naoto's observance of the game—of him. He was thankful the drink hadn't gotten to him. Of the rest of the group, Yosuke, Chie (though a little tipsy), and Teddie seemed to be the only sane ones.

Seven hands drew seven chopsticks, two of them more eager than the rest. Souji picked the chopstick nearest to him to minimize the risk of losing his balance. He was surprised by how clearly he was thinking even in his condition. Still, he was not lucid enough to conjecture, _A temperamental thing, probably_.

"Teddie's is red, everybody! Is Teddie the King?"

Yosuke groaned. Teddie's girl-crazy ways had a one-in-six chance of biting Yosuke, uncomfortable odds. "We're doomed!" he intoned.

"Ahem. I, the King, command thee—Number tw—uh, three, to smooch the King without delay! Smooch me, baby!"

Kanji screamed in terror as he rose slowly. Suddenly, the entire team was amused. _Kanji, of all people!_

"I meant number two! That's what I said first!"

Yosuke was rankled. "No take-backs!"

Teddie was clearly thinking, thinking in the painful manner that he'd developed when he was a hollow being beneath his bear suit. Yukiko broke his concentration.

"Smooch! Smoooooch!" she encouraged in jubilation.

Evidently, Teddie had given up thinking—or completed his thinking. He started walking away from the VIP booth, saying only, "I'll be back in a minute. Wait right there, Kanji!" And he walked out of the club, leaving the group to murmur in anticipation. Kanji sank back into his seat like a dying man.

"Oh, my God! What's he gonna do?" Chie asked.

Yosuke smiled. "He's probably gonna get his breath spray ready. I thought he carried that everywhere—"

"No! I meant Kanji-kun! This is terrible!"

"Yeah..." Yosuke acknowledged. "Terrible funny!"

"Yooo-suke. Your _grammar_ is terrible," Souji remarked without a smile. "It's no wonder you hate exam time so much."

This generated some laughs from his friends, who were quite surprised to hear Souji insult someone. As usual, Yukiko laughed a little too much. Naoto only sighed at the entire spectacle though agreeing wholeheartedly with Souji's assessment.

"Wha—Dude, th-that's—" He was interrupted by Teddie's reappearance in the booth. All were taken aback by what they beheld. Teddie was in his bear costume. He was received with a mixed reception of quizzical remarks and laughs.

"I'm a-ready, my dear Kanji!" Teddie beckoned with his arms stretched in front of him.

Kanji stood up again, dazed. He stared at Teddie for a few seconds. Finally, he muttered, "Teddie?" He lightened up when he realized the smooch would not be a liplock. And he would finally get to rub Teddie's fur... but not too obviously, of course. "Ah, thanks, man!" He stretched his arms outward and walked to Teddie quickly, but Teddie stepped back and put up a finger to stop Kanji in his tracks.

"No touching the fur!"

Kanji stood, open-mouthed, then sputtered, "Wha—No! Aaaah, dammit! Dammit, Teddie!" Recalling his situation, he composed himself, and muttered, "Fine." He placed his hands behind his back and leaned in to kiss the mouth on Teddie's outfit. Teddie backed away again.

"Dammit, bear! What is it this time?" Kanji was irate.

"Be gentle, Kanji."

Kanji unleashed a guttural roar, prompting Teddie to raise his arms in front of his face and say, "Gentle!" in a quivering voice. Kanji sighed loudly and did the deed.

"That's better, Kanji," Teddie remarked. Yukiko raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Better?" She and Rise giggled amongst themselves as Kanji slumped into his seat again.

"Phew, I can't take much more of this," Chie said a little clumsily. "Is it—Is it that kinda game?"

Rise stood up and exclaimed, "On to round two!" pumping her fists like a cheerleader.

The group of seven drew sticks once more. Kanji was mumbling something best kept to himself. Beside him, Souji picked up more than he'd wanted to hear, but he was too drunk to care. And, too, three months of knowing Kanji had inured him to profanity. Again, Souji picked the stick nearest him, not bothering to look at it. Seeing clearly required just a little effort than he was willing to give at the moment.

"Who's the King?" Rise asked in a childishly eager voice.

No one raised a hand, so Souji looked carefully at his stick and found a red mark. He was King! He timidly raised his hand.

Chie exhaled and said, "Someone decent... No crazy orders this time... I hope."

To her right, Yukiko stirred happily and set Chie straight. "That's not how it goes. If the last King demanded a smooch, then the next order's gotta be more extreme. Chiiiieee, don't be such a party pooper... Ahahahaha!" She hiccuped and resumed laughing.

Rise suggested that the King order the subject to rest on his lap, astonishing the sober members of the group. Yukiko and Rise volleyed outlandish suggestions back and forth: sitting on Souji's lap, a hug, a piggyback ride.

Souji interrupted, "Hey, don't tell _me_ what t' do. Why should I listen to you two? I have a voice, too, y'know." Everyone, even Naoto, was certain that this was not his normal parlance. His insistence upon having a voice was new, too...

Rise frowned deeply and said, "Ah, don't be maaaad, Senpai. You're gonna spoil all the fuuuun!"

"I'm not mad," Souji insisted, speaking slowly. "I wouldn't ruin your _precious_ fun, Rise-chan. I'm just so happy to be with you guys. We came t' have fun, le's do it." He smiled.

Even when drunk, Souji was inscrutable. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere. Rise, however, was in no shape to consider the matter and took him at his word.

"Okay! So, King, who's gonna do what?"

"Ummmm... What are the numbers?"

"One through six," Yosuke informed him, irritation in his voice. "Hurry up, man, pick!"

"Six? Some'n's wrong with'at," he muttered. He forgot his concern and resumed, "Alright, number six has to answer a question I have."

"Dammit!" Kanji rang out. "I freakin' hate this game!" The others sniggered at his misfortune. Even Naoto smiled a little. Kanji settled down and, avoiding Souji's knowing silver eyes, asked, "Whaddaya wanna know, Senpai?"

"Hmmm... Kanji..." Souji was not the type to ask anything of a scandalous nature. He—his friends, too, but especially he—had learned a lot about Kanji in a short time. He knew about the dolls Kanji made; he might induce Kanji to be upfront about his secret hobby to promote his assertiveness. His friends knew of Kanji's concerns about his sexual orientation and his fear of rejection and his crippling reactions to Naoto. (Yosuke had suggested that Kanji was infatuated with Naoto. Souji was only sure that Naoto excited him on some level.) What could Souji want to know about Kanji that he could ask in front of six other peers? Kanji trusted Senpai not to embarrass him.

"Kanji... Uh... Of all the girls you know, who is... the most dear to you?"

Souji had thought this question through. He had come up with a question that could either give Kanji an embarrassed fit or an easy out, the latter of which would be achieved upon saying, "My ma." He was quite proud of his quick thinking.

Kanji staggered under the weight of the question. He stared at Souji helplessly. Souji only stared back at him—a little unfocused—and gave him a determined, trusting look.

Souji's confidence was misplaced. "Um... Um... I—I dunno, uh..." He rubbed his bleached hair in search of an answer. He didn't really have an answer. He didn't know any girls especially well. He only knew Yukiko from when they were kids, but they had both grown and changed since then. The question vexed Kanji until he finally came up with an answer.

"I guess, um... Rise. You know, first-years..." Kanji let his answer drift off. Rise gasped.

"Awww... Kanji. That's real sweet of you, but myyy heart's already taken." She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at Souji, who was conveniently looking elsewhere.

"Aw, c'mon!" Yukiko slurred. "This is lame..." She suddenly laughed and her voice became joyful. "Me next! I'm the King! Actually, the Queen...!"

The sober members of the group sighed at her attempt to take over the game. Yosuke bristled in his seat. "You didn't even draw a chopstick!"

Yukiko ignored the pervasive sentiment of disgust as only the most foolish of rulers could. "Aaalright, then... Let's have someone talk about something really embarrassing that they'd never wanna tell anyone! Hrmmm, let's see... Ah! Naoto-kun. I choose _you_!"

Naoto raised an eyebrow. Yosuke took a stand against Yukiko's hijacking of the game, saying, "She's breaking all the rules. Just ignore her, Naoto."

Naoto looked past the swaying Rise at Yosuke and replied, "No. No, that won't be necessary. One stipulation, though: If I do this, the rest of you must reveal something as well."

Fair seemed fair to Rise. She assented eagerly, "Okaaay." Her unilateral agreement drew the ire of her teammates.

Naoto seemed to suck the life out of the booth while going into the Shirogane family's legacy of detective work. Even the music went off while the detective explained with the voice of a documentary narrator the daunting mission to uphold the family legacy by furthering studies in science and medicine.

Yosuke spoke when Naoto finished. "That sounds tough... Uh... No punch line? That's it?"

"Ahm... I fear you may be looking to the wrong person for that." Naoto wasn't kidding. As if on cue, the music resumed bouncing through the club. The silence became uncomfortably apparent.

"That's sooo embarrassing! Isn't Naoto-kun embarrassing?" There was no way that Yukiko had actually listened to Naoto's discourse.

Yosuke sighed and turned his head away from it all. "I wanna go home..."

Rise exhaled as if exhausted. "I'm sleepy..." And she promptly nodded off.

With odd timing, Naoto turned to Souji, who was now slumping back in the couch. He was quite prepared for it, though, having paid attention to Naoto's proposal a while back. "Well then, it's your turn now. A straight answer, please. What is your true involvement with the murder case?"

Yosuke spoke first and quipped, "You know, you're so good at killing the mood it's almost funny." A thought came to Naoto, who was still staring intently at Souji. _Stalling..._

Yukiko flailed her hands around demonstratively and started, "Weeeell..."

But Souji managed to cut her off. Yosuke allowed himself to exhale a little, but his expression remained worried. He neared the edge of his seat in apprehension.

"Detective, I—S-Sor-ry, Princess Yukiko, but please permit me to answer."

Yukiko glared at him and turned her head, muttering, "Hmph. Queen!"

"There, there," Chie soothed Yukiko.

Souji continued. "I can't help but feel that these drinks are some sorta truth cereal—serum. You're slier than I... thought." Naoto gasped lightly at the hint of an accusation, but Souji's compromised vision didn't pick it up. Everyone else's eyes were keyed on Souji. "Anyway, a thorough answer you shall receive, detective."

He paused a little, which reassured the sober members of the team. "Phew, it's hot. You guys should really stop me from talkin' s' much." Yosuke groaned audibly.

"Oh yeah, the murders! The ragtag group you see here rescues people who go missing by asking _random_ people around town for insight into their per-son-alities. And with this knowledge, we journey into a world only accessible by TV, and we find the lost with these clues. In we go and we fight with mythological aspects of ourselves—and golf clubs—beatin' Shadows around to our hearts' content and rescuing princesses!"

An uncomfortable paused ensued. The sober members of the group had been too horrified to interrupt what sounded like a reverie—or an off-kilter video game. Then Souji laughed incessantly. Yukiko pouted and mumbled, "I coulda told it better."

Rise begged to differ, suddenly awake. "No way! Senpai's the best!

"I agree! Sensei's amazing!" Teddie rejoined.

Naoto placed a hand on the bridge of the nose. "Yes, he can spin quite the yarn." _I thought he was a bit more straight-laced than this. _He sighed. "I see now that you had no intention of telling me the truth."

Rise stood up quickly, recovered from her fit of drowsiness. She stamped her foot and spoke angrily. "Ish true! Perrrrrsonaaaa!" She jumped at her cry and fell back onto the couch, falling asleep again.

Chie spoke after a lull. "Sheesh! Somebody put these drunks to bed already!"

"Not I!" Souji insisted, feeling disdained.

"Fine by meeee!" Yukiko exclaimed, and she too slumped forward into a restful pose.

Naoto spoke, "The case aside, I'm quite curious. How did you become so inebriated? This isn't alcohol."

"Gooooood one, Naotoooo!"

"No. I confirmed it when I first entered. No alcohol has been served here since a rash of drunk driving last year."

Chie averted her attention from Naoto and looked into space in bemusement. "Huh? Does that mean we're all just drunk off the atmosphere?"

"Whooo caaares," Yukiko called. "Good niiight!" And she fell asleep.

"He-Hey, senpai!" Kanji was worried. "Oh... How the hell're we gonna get back with two passed drunks?"

Yosuke looked downcast and sighed. "All this is giving me a big headache! ...Is this what a hangover feels like?" Naoto looked irritated and raised a twitching eyebrow.

"As I said... you haven't been drinking alcohol. Are you a pack of imbeciles?"

The leader rebutted, "I mos' certainly have been drinkin' alcohol, detective. As you can well attest..." He sighed heavily. "No one listens to me..."

Teddie spoke encouragingly, "I always listen to what you have to say, Sensei! I know you wouldn't lie. The nose knows!"

"Yeah..." But Souji was disconsolate. "I'm outta here." He stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"There goes our brave leader..." Teddie felt a bit of Souji's burden, but Souji heard no voice in his head informing him of a strengthened social link. He did see stars, however, when he fell just before reaching the staircase.

Yosuke stood up and went to check on him. "Damn, partner. Whoa, easy! I'll walk you back to the hotel." He put his arm around Souji's shoulder to support him. Teddie followed them as they approached the exit.

Chie stood up. "Hey, we'd better go, too, Yu—Ah, man..." Yukiko was asleep. Chie roused her. "We're going home, Yukiko. Can you stand?"

"No... Piggyback ride!" Yukiko cried.

"Sure, Yukiko. If you'll stand up first..." They soon departed with a few laboring grunts from Chie.

Naoto was visibly shaken by the whole display—by the whole night, really. The detective sat looking downward, small hands fiercely gripping the knees. Naoto's face looked abnormally darkened even in the dimly lit VIP booth. Kanji took a glimpse, grateful that Naoto was not making eye contact, and felt he should say something. Then he saw his "dear" Rise, now lying full-length on the couch next to Naoto. Kanji sighed and shook her. As soon as she woke up, she went back to sleep, so Kanji gave up and took her in his arms. Naoto's eyes were closed as if deep in thought. Kanji didn't notice this, keeping his eyes on his task. He turned to leave with Rise weighing lightly on his well-toned arms. "Uh... um... g'night... Naoto." He sped up his pace.

Naoto looked up, eyes catching Kanji's retreating figure. "Ah... Yes, farewell." Naoto stood up arms akimbo, alone at last, sighed, and left the booth a few minutes after Kanji left.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Yosuke. I can walk straight. I just tripped over a cat, that's all." Souji's voice was serene.<p>

"Dude, that was a chair, and you know it!"

"I resent this, Yosuke. You think I got no self-control. Didn't you say yourself that I was the calmest guy you know?"

"No, that'd be Naoto. You can't even remember straight!" He sighed. "C'mon, partner. You've gotta be honest with yourself, right?"

"Ah." He smiled weakly. _And here I was thinking no one listened to me._ Souji was too tired to say more, concentrating on walking.

Teddie had trailed them quietly so far. He finally spoke. "So, will you guys let me stay in your room? I don't wanna be a lonely bear tonight."

Yosuke growled. "You're givin' me the creeps! Why don't you just chase the cats around?"

"Aw, just let 'im stay, Yosuke. It'll be no trouble. Kashiwagi still thinks he's a souvenir."

"Fine... But he has to sneak in himself."

"Whoo-hoo!" Teddie celebrated. "You're the best, Sensei!"

"And what does that make me?" Yosuke asked.

Souji answered, "That just makes you Yosuke."

"Shut up. You're drunk."

"At least he's not Yosuke."

"Alright, you're stayin' outside with the cats!"

Teddie slept inside that night, but he did dream of cats avoiding him in his bear suit. _No. Don't leave me alone again_, he thought in terror. He woke with a start, but seeing the LED display on a lighted heart-shaped alarm clock, he put his head to his pillow again and smiled comfortably in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Awww, Chie... we couldn't stay a little longer? Weren't we having fun?"<p>

"_No_, we couldn't. That coulda been dangerous, Yukiko. With that detective there and all..."

"C'mon, Chiiiieee. Live a little!" Yukiko giggled.

Chie sighed and shook her head.

"Wait up!" A deep voice called from behind.

Kanji caught up to the piggyback pair with Rise still in his arms.

"Oh!" Chie cried when she turned to look at him. "A bridal carry, Kanji?"

"Huh? No, no, 's not like that. This way's easier."

"That's no fun," Yukiko murmured sleepily.

"I got nowhere to take her," Kanji explained. "I can't just go to the girls' side like that."

"You already have, Kanji-kun," Yukiko mumbled. Fortunately, only Chie heard her.

"Uh... Anyway... Rise has a room of her own... but I can take her, sure."

"Thanks, Chie. Your... back gonna be okay?"

"Weird..." Yukiko whispered. Again, only Chie heard.

"Um... yeah. I'll be fine. No worries."

Kanji detected Chie's nerves, so he was grateful that they were at the entrance. He set Rise on her feet and held her upright. "Alright, I'll wait here."

Chie struggled up the stairs with Yukiko on her back. Yukiko hadn't said much for a while. But now she was murmuring softly in her sleep. "Hmm... Are you my prince?... Do you have a name, 'prince'?... You don't look like a prince... This is quite un-conventional..." At this last remark, Chie winced and wished Yukiko would say no more. Yukiko remained silent for a while until Chie reached their door. She turned the key and, at the same time, clearly heard Yukiko mumble, "All of you, princes?... Ha ha... How wonderful..." When Chie set Yukiko down in her bed, she noted with great satisfaction that Yukiko's placid face had never looked so pleasant at any time during that jubilant night.

* * *

><p>Naoto declined to return to the hotel for the time being, staying behind at the nightclub, having nowhere else to be at the time. The few first-years still in the club, still dancing, did not notice their classmate sitting alone at the bar, sulking over a cup of tea. To order tea at a nightclub was odd, but Naoto was no typical patron. Naoto had not graduated to coffee like the other detectives. The music of the club struck the junior detective as an insipid cacophony of trumpets and synthesized riffs. Naoto sighed and thought—thought too much, as usual.<p>

_Their invitation seemed to be a perfect lead. I had the perfect opportunity to ask them about the case. But this—this play at drunkenness. Chance is mocking me! And Seta. He remains an intriguing, irritating mystery. What draws them to this young man? Mystery? Affability? What else? He's too quiet, tight-lipped even tonight! It's illogical! What do you want from people, Naoto? Transparency? Of course. Trust? Company? Friendsh—No. No. Perish the thought. There is no logic to be found in such an emotion. One thing is certain: They are suspicious. Yes. Certain.  
><em>


End file.
